


Lost and Found Luck

by puppycat998



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 2tae wedding, But does he really?, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, doyoung as a fashion designer, doyoung has bad luck, doyoung is taeil's bff, jaehyun and taeyong are cousins, jaehyun as a singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycat998/pseuds/puppycat998
Summary: Huh. That's strange. Why is my bag heavier than normal? Jaehyun had no time to think about it.Great. My charm fell off and now this. What else could go wrong? Doyoung started to panic.Alternatively - Jaehyun took the wrong suitcase at the airport and Doyoung panics.





	Lost and Found Luck

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't what I normally write, but I wanted to try a tumblr prompt. Usually I'm more creative, but I still hope you like it. :)  
> ♥Sarah

Jaehyun practically jumped out of the plane in a hurry. He did not want to be late to his cousin's wedding preparations. Taeyong was already going to kill him for delaying the flight as long as he did. Jaehyun, after all, was their singer, and was quite a necessary asset to the wedding. He wove around the airport to find the drop off. Without a second glance, he spotted his black suitcase on the belt and made a grab for it and dashed off to the front.

 

_ Huh. That's strange. Why is my bag heavier than normal?  _ Jaehyun had no time to think about it. He needed to catch the first taxi he saw, as he really did not want to die. Taeyong had said to be at the hotel by 8 and it was already 7:30, and his cousin was so strict about time. Jaehyun ran to the front of the airport, not noticing the pink bunny charm hanging off of the suitcase.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Doyoung was having horrible luck. First, he arrived late to his flight and was forced into a middle seat in between some fat guy snoring on the window and a cranky mother, whose child was directly behind him, kicking his seat every few seconds. Next, he fell asleep when the flight attendants were handing out food, so he was starving. Then, he got off the plane to only notice that his best friend texted that he couldn't pick him up from the airport and would have to find a way back by himself. To top it all off, now it's this.

 

Doyoung opened the suitcase in front of him, already thrown off by how much lighter the bag weighed. And the fact that his favorite lucky charm was no longer on it. Doyoung was sure it couldn’t have fallen off. He  _ had  _ packed his make up kit and fancy shoes, right? 

 

Apparently not. At least that's what the contents of the bag said.  _ Great. My charm fell off and now this. What else could go wrong? _ For him to be going to a wedding unprepared was unheard of. Doyoung started to panic. Tears began forming in his eyes.

 

“Oh my gosh! Taeil is going to kill me! I promised I'd do his makeup on his big day, but now what?” He shut the bag harshly, hoping that he when he opened it next everything would appear. It did not. Doyoung just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. He did this a few more times before he realized the name on the name card was purple, not yellow. He shut the bag completely and focused his gaze upon the handwriting that was definitely not Doyoung’s smooth cursive.

 

_ Jung  _ _ Yoonoh  _ _ Jaehyun: (xxx)xxx-xxxx _

 

“What the-” Doyoung read the name and number over and over. “This isn't mine!” Doyoung sniffled once more before wiping clean his face of snot. He didn’t know if this was a good sign or not. If luck was on his hands, the suitcase would be with the other. But he was feeling pretty unlucky, so it might lead to a dead end for him.  _ At least I should be nice and return his suitcase.  _ He brought out his phone and took a deep breath. Doyoung really hated calling people, especially people he didn't know. Like when he was forced to call Taeil's fiance, Taeyong, a week ago about last minute fashion decisions for Doyoung's best friend; he literally sat around, looking at his phone for like an hour. He did call, eventually, but Doyoung may or may not have cried beforehand.

 

_ You got this, Doyoung. Just call and hope he has your bag. Doesn’t hurt to try.  _ With one more deep breath, Doyoung hit call. Every ring pounded in the fashion designer’s heart.  _ Ring! Ring! Ring!  _ Doyoung almost thought it was going to ring forever, but finally someone answered. Doyoung’s heart clenched as the person began to speak.

 

“Hello? Who’s calling?” The voice was very husky, causing Doyoung’s heart to pound even more. _ So much for remaining calm and collected. _ He wouldn’t, no, couldn’t answer him. “Hello? Is this a prank call? A joke maybe?” The voice was too deserving, too sweet. Doyoung was already becoming addicted to it. It was relaxing, in a weird sensational way. “Did someone butt dial me?” Doyoung could listen to it for hours.  _ What does it sound like when he sings? _ “Is this Taeyong prank calling me again? Please stop doing that, Tae.”

 

Doyoung stopped daydreaming about the voice when the person on the line mentioned Taeyong. Maybe it was a common name, but you never know. He answered quickly, afraid Jaehyun? would hang up. “Wait, Jaehyun! I'm not Taeyong!” He almost mentioned he knew of a Taeyong, but held his tongue. The way Jaehyun had said it so tensely and annoyed made him hold his breath. As for calling out the other's name, the name sorta rolled out.

 

“How do you know my name then? Nevermind. It doesn't matter. Anyways, you certainly don't sound like him, that's for sure.”

 

“I'm-” Doyoung cleared his throat. “I'm Doyoung and I'm wondering-”

 

“Wait, you're Doyoung?!”

 

“Y-yes?” answered Doyoung confusedly. He didn't think he was super well known. After all, he was only 22. He had yet to make himself known as a fashion idol.  _ But how else would he know my name, unless- _

 

“This might sound so totally out there, but I think I have your bag.” Jaehyun cut into Doyoung’s internal monologue.

 

Doyoung sighed; he didn't even realize he was holding his breath. “Please say you do. I definitely have yours.”

 

“Really? Oh my god! I hope so! I don't know what to do with this paint kit!” Doyoung found himself wanting to glare at the other.  _ No one gets away with calling my makeup ‘paint.’ _

 

“For your information, it contains makeup for my best friend’s wedding,” sassily corrected Doyoung. At this point, Doyoung didn’t care that he had never met Jaehyun. He didn’t care about the beautiful voice or anything else. Jaehyun was just plain rude (or didn’t appreciate fashion as much as he should, which was extra rude to Doyoung).

 

“You came for a wedding, too?!” Jaehyun seemed ecstatic, clearly not sensing the tension from Doyoung. Doyoung smiled, as maybe he would (just maybe) let Jaehyun slide on his mistake. “That's funny! I am too!”

 

_ Is it bad that I hope it is the same wedding?  _ Doyoung shook his head, of course not. A beautiful voice didn't necessarily mean beautiful looks or beautiful personality. “Taeil was really looking forward to it, but I need my bag.” Doyoung tried to get Jaehyun back on track.

 

“Tae-Taeil? As in Moon Taeil?” Doyoung nodded his head before answering affirmative. “My cousin is getting married to your best friend! Small world, I guess.”

 

“Small world…” mumbled Doyoung back. 

 

The conversation continued a little longer, as Jaehyun was extremely talkative. And Doyoung had to admit, Doyoung didn't mind talking to him. The call didn't want to make him cry, which was a first. And in the end, the two agreed to meet up, so mission accomplished. Although, Jaehyun had attempted to end the call before plans were made.  _ Makes sense why Taeyong was so stressed about Jaehyun being late. Jaehyun is such a loose string. _

 

Maybe Doyoung's day started off in the roughs, but now, he was feeling a little lucky. A new friend and he found his bag! Maybe, the day was taking a turn for the better.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Or maybe not. Apparently Jaehyun was late, like all the time. And Doyoung was never late, always arriving early. So when Doyoung said to meet up at 11:30, he expected Jaehyun there at the time, not 12:15. Doyoung should have known. However, Doyoung waited. He wanted to officially meet his new friend.   And what else would he do without his suitcase?

 

He was just about to bail when a cute guy with light brown, tinted purple hair entered the cafe. And boy did Doyoung think he was cute. The all black outfit really did justice on the cute guy. The messy hair made him look so adorable, and when he smiled.  _ Oh mama, he had dimples.  _ Doyoung was almost tempted into asking for the guy's number and ignoring Jaehyun for him (damn his good voice!). Not like Doyoung would ever have the guts. However, the cute guy walked over to the counter and asked the register a few questions, seemingly not ordering anything. Then the purple haired guy turned around and looked directly at Doyoung. The fashion designer’s heart pounded again. The cute guy looked like a first love (and hopefully Doyoung's last).

 

“Doyoung! Hey!” Doyoung took his eyes off of the beautiful specimen to find the person calling for him. It sounded like Jaehyun, but from the purple haired beauty? It was too good to be true. Doyoung’s eyes met the purple haired beauty once more and small waved him.

 

“H-hey, Jaehyun.” Jaehyun made it over to where Doyoung was sitting and plopped down. The suitcase was not in sight. “Where’s my bag?”

 

“Oh, you needed that?” Doyoung half-heartedly glared at the other. Jaehyun laughed. “I’m kidding! I just thought we could chat and hang out, ya know?”

 

Doyoung’s heart pounded more, but he only hummed in response. “You’re kinda stupid for thinking that way.”

 

“Hey! I know I am, but don’t remind me!”

 

Doyoung couldn’t help but laugh. “I guess I can stay and chat.”  _ Although, I’m an introvert and hate being talkative for more than five minutes. _

 

“Good.” Jaehyun paused for a moment. “Though, I have to admit, you are much cuter in person.”

 

“What does that even mean? I like my voice, thank you very much!”

 

“I thought we were insulting each other?” Doyoung looked at him confused. “And that was the only thing I could come up with?”

 

“Oh we are insulting each other? Then you are lazy, always late, too skinny, you’re hair is a mess, too freakishly pretty, and you’re shoulders are a little on the smaller side.” Maybe it was the new rage, to insult the person instead of flirt with them? Doyoung didn’t know.

 

“Wait. What was the last thing?”

 

“That you’re shoulders are too small?”

 

“No, no, before that.”

 

Doyoung thought back to what he had said and blushed. He was rambling on and on and didn’t even notice the slip up. “Nothing important…”

 

Jaehyun smirked. “It didn’t sound like an insult to me.” He put his hand through his hair as if he was proving his point. “I know I’m just too pretty.”

 

Doyoung made a tsk sound. Jaehyun stopped his little show and looked back at him. “That’s why it’s including, you idiot,” mumbled out Doyoung.

 

“Hey!” Doyoung felt like a little kid when he stuck his tongue out, but Jaehyun started laughing. “I guess I deserve it.”

 

Doyoung laughed. Maybe the day would be alright.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Doyoung was wrong again. Jaehyun was an absolute idiot. 110 percent. He forgot the suitcase at his hotel. The pair were sitting in Jaehyun’s car, heading there. It took all of Jaehyun to convince Doyoung to get in the car, but somehow, here they were.

 

“You are an idiot!” Doyoung wanted to smack Jaehyun, again might I add. He stopped himself because, although Jaehyun was an idiot and deserved it, Jaehyun was the one behind the wheel.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Stop acting like my cousin.”  _ Is that even an insult?  _ Taeyong was after all a sweetheart.

 

Thankfully, they had arrived to Jaehyun’s hotel. “No freakin’ way.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Same bag? Check. Same wedding? Check. Same hotel? Creepy as fuck.”

 

Jaehyun laughed. “Maybe fate really wants us to be together.”

 

“I would not hesitate to stab you,” Doyoung said with a blush.

 

“Cute,” mumbled Jaehyun, thinking Doyoung couldn’t hear. Doyoung’s face only turned redder.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

“By the way, I really love the bunny charm. It really suits you.” 

 

“What?! No it doesn’t!” Jaehyun laughed. “Taeil said he got it for me because it was cute!”

 

“He lied. And you’re cute.”

 

Doyoung wanted to storm on back to his own room, but how could he, when he was just down the hall?  _ Curse this stupid fate. _

 

“Maybe we’re soulmates or something.” Doyoung stopped his tantrum and looked at Jaehyun again.

 

“Don’t be spouting nonsense. There’s no such thing.”

 

“I don’t know, man. See you at the wedding.”

 

Doyoung waved Jaehyun goodbye and practically ran out of the hotel. He had to get to Taeil for rehearsal. He was, after all, a lot better at keeping track of time than some other people Doyoung knows (cough cough Jaehyun cough cough).

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

“Fancy seeing you here.”

 

Doyoung swore he left him at the hotel.  _ And how in god's name did he get here before me? _ Doyoung had practically ran to the rehearsal, ran from the hotel and Jaehyun. Yet fate really hated him. “Oh wonderful.”

 

“You guys know each other?” Taeil was walking by to get his best friend to work. It was just great, perfect. Everyone will know. Doyoung was about to say not really, but Taeil wasn't finished. “Well that's great! Taeyong wanted his cousin to walk with someone he knows so this is great!”

 

Doyoung groaned internally, as he really wanted to say no, but once again he was cut off.  _ What is up with that?  _ “Walking Doyoung down would be a dream.”  _ Of course  _ he  _ wouldn’t mind. _

 

Taeil raised his eyebrows at Doyoung, who glared back. The memo probably got across, but Taeil ignored it. “How cute. Maybe he’ll walk down to you someday.” Taeil winked at Jaehyun, who was still smirking. Taeil was such an evil best friend. Doyoung mouthed  _ I hate you _ as his face turned red, who blew him a kiss before running off to find his husband-to-be. 

 

“Great friend you got.” Doyoung almost forgot about him. Jaehyun had seen everything and was just laughing at Doyoung. “Guess we're stuck together again.”

 

Doyoung scowled. “I guess it could be worse.”

 

“What do you mean? You get to walk down the aisle with this beauty.” Jaehyun ran one hand through his hair and put the other on his hip. Doyoung thought he looked stupid (but his heart thought quite differently). Doyoung had known this boy for less than a week and already determined that he was always like this.

 

Doyoung scoffed. “Yes, because I  _ definitely  _ want someone with horrible fashion sense to walk in with.” That wasn’t necessarily true, for Jaehyun really did rock his black look, but Doyoung needed an excuse.

 

“Hey! I have good fashion sense!” Jaehyun’s hands left their position and he looked offended.

 

Doyoung’s body was shaking from laughter. “The first time I saw you, you wore black on black. A big no no in the world of fashion. It was the first red flag.”

 

“But I looked good?” Jaehyun’s eyes met Doyoung’s for the first time.

 

Doyoung looked away, unable to keep staring and not blush. “Maybe...” Doyoung could sense Jaehyun smirking as he walked over to Doyoung. “B-but! Th-that's beside the point.” It totally was the point, but Doyoung had to keep his focus. The fashionista took a deep breath. “You only own black. I saw with my two eyes tha-”

 

“You snooped through my stuff.” Jaehyun interrupted. He made it over to Doyoung and pouted, slightly sad, at him. 

 

“I thought it was my bag!” argued Doyoung back. “I didn’t know it wasn’t mine at the time!”

 

“I don't believe you.” Jaehyun was still pouting and Doyoung’s heart ached.  _ He’s so cute! I want to pinch his- Bad Doyoung. Bad bad bad! _

 

“Whatever, Jaehyun. I don't care. Let me contin-” 

 

“What color were my underwear?”

 

“Um what? Why would I know?” Jaehyun gave him a knowing look that said  _ no funny business.  _ Doyoung was confused. “Most likely red, I think?”

 

“Aha! Caught you!” Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung's arm in emphasis. “You were snooping! And it proves that not everything I own is black!”

 

“Ugh yes I was!” Doyoung shook the other off. Jaehyun grinned in triumph.  _ Oh my god the dimples!  _ “But they just stood out! Everything else was black!”

 

Taeil had come back into the backroom, Taeyong in tow. “See, Tae? They bicker like a married couple,” whispered Taeil to his fiance.

 

“Wow. More than us.”

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

The day of the wedding should have been in chaos, but surprisingly went by quickly and smoothly. Taeil’s makeup was to perfection, as well as his fashion; all thanks to his wonderful best friend Doyoung. Doyoung walked down the aisle with Jaehyun, just to please the grooms. But he only did so after he made Jaehyun change into something more suitable and allow Doyoung to play around with makeup upon his face. 

 

“Why can’t I just wear black? It’s a wedding,” whined Jaehyun, before the wedding to Doyoung.

 

“You  _ could  _ but this lavender suit of mine would look  _ better. _ ” It was also a slightly tighter fit around the legs, but fashion is about looking good, not comfort.

 

Jaehyun had said no more, as Doyoung gave him the full length mirror to check out the makeup and the outfit. Doyoung was slightly envious on how well he pulled off the entire outfit. He wouldn’t have been surprised to see the same look on Jaehyun on his wedding day. Taeil’s spotlight was going to be overcome by this guy.

 

“Oh wow. I thought I was good looking before, but now. Just wow.” Jaehyun did a little turn to see the rest of himself. His hair was combed up, with his forehead bare. There was a light amount of makeup on his face that really accented his eyes and lips. The purple suit really suited his hair color and body type, though it was a little snug in the thighs. Doyoung really did try to make Jaehyun more handsome than he already is.

 

“Okay, you’re done. I have to get ready myself so leave.” Doyoung pushed the younger out the door, even though he was still checking himself out in the mirror.

 

“But but but my beautiful reflection needs me,” whined Jaehyun, again. 

 

“Out!”

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

“I can’t believe you just met Doyoung!” 

 

“I thought you two were dating!”

 

“Huh? We met by chance.” Jaehyun was talking to Taeyong’s other groomsmen. He had four in total, including himself, and they were all dark shades of red, blue, and green.

 

“Ya, but still. I heard from Johnny who heard it from Taeyong who heard it from Taeil that Doyoung is really secretive and doesn’t open up easily. Yet he is really close to you already,” said Mark, who was the one in dark green.

 

“Really? I feel special then, especially sinc-”

 

The door to the backroom creaked open, interrupting Jaehyun. Jaehyun turned away from the groomsmen to see what it was. Out came Doyoung, practically shimmering from all the glitter upon his face and the rich magenta suit that he was wearing. Doyoung’s black hair was parted in the middle, barely showing any forehead. The suit was hugging his body to precision, allowing his broad shoulders and perfect curvature of his butt to be seen.

 

“You might want to close your mouth, bro,” commented Ten (the one in blue).

 

Jaehyun didn’t even realize he was until he closed his mouth. He tried to turn away, as his face was on fire from staring (and getting caught), but Doyoung caught his gaze and lightly smiled.  _ Oh fuck, he has a cute little smile. _

 

Jaehyun forced himself to turn away. “Wha-what were we talking about again?”

 

Ten, Mark, and Jisung all laughed. “Hope you can survive the wedding man.” Ten patted his back and walked away with the others. Jaehyun still did not know what to do. He was screwed.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

The wedding was over and everything went smoothly. Taeil and Taeyong had said their  _ I do _ ’s and now it was the after party. Jaehyun was no longer suffering too greatly, for he had a few drinks already (he had one before the actual wedding so his heart rate would slow down enough to let him walk in with Doyoung).

 

Taeil and Taeyong were dancing their first dance together as Jaehyun sang while playing the piano. Although he wished he could dance with everyone off the stage, he promised Taeyong that he would sing at least one song.

 

“So whenever you ask me again how I feel. Please remember my answer is you,” softly sang Jaehyun. He wanted to say the song was dedicated to the newly weds, but his heart was reaching out to another. Jaehyun glanced up from his music for a moment to glance at the crowd. In that moment, his eyes caught Doyoung’s. The moment felt like forever and Jaehyun wished it would have. He saw something flash behind Doyoung’s usual dark eyes and wanted to stare at them forever.

 

Jaehyun ended the song and bowed just as Taeil and Taeyong came to a stop. The crowd roared into applause as Jaehyun passed the mic onto the professional singer, Key. Jaehyun bowed once as the applause was wrapping up.   
  
Doyoung couldn’t believe his ears when he heard Jaehyun sing. He was just too mesmerized by it all that when he locked gazes with Jaehyun, he just smiled wider and let out his heart, which he always kept locked away.  _ Maybe Jaehyun is the key. _

 

He was still in deep thought, just thinking about how amazing Jaehyun’s singing voice truly is and how amazing Jaehyun is in general. He left out a warm sigh before he saw Jaehyun looking at him as he made his way over. Doyoung blushed, even though he had said nothing out loud. His felt like everyone could hear his heartbeats.

 

“I saw you watching me.”

 

“I know, I caught your beautiful gaze.” Maybe Doyoung hasn’t snapped out of his haze yet.

 

“You finally admit it!” Jaehyun reached over to scuffle Doyoung’s hair. Doyoung didn’t complain, with even leaning into the touch. He was exhausted and sleepy.

 

“And what of it?” Doyoung yawned. He had been up since four in the morning, preparing every little thing to make the wedding run perfectly.

 

“It’s cute, just like your lucky charm.” Jaehyun reached into his pocket and grabbed the said charm.

 

“You stole it!” Doyoung wanted to get mad, but was too tired. “And you… you got mad at me for… snooping…”

 

“I was just hoping that I could be your…” Doyoung couldn’t hear Jaehyun speak over his yawn.

 

“What was that? I missed it.”

 

“Your lucky charm…” nervously stated Jaehyun again. He had realized Doyoung was growing ever more tired as the night went on, but he also knew a completely sober Jaehyun and a completely awake Doyoung would be arguing, so he risked it.

 

“So cute…” mumbled Doyoung before he completely passed out in Jaehyun’s arms.

 

“Oh no…”

 

Jaehyun managed to pick up Doyoung in a more comfortable fashion, on his back, before he made it over to Taeyong and Taeil. Doyoung snuggled closer to Jaehyun and Jaehyun swore he mumbled  _ warm _ . Jaehyun motioned for Taeyong to come over.

 

“Awe, how sweet. You guys look cute.”

 

Jaehyun put his free hand upon his lips, as to say  _ shh!  _ “I have to take him back. I’m sorry that we cannot stay.”

 

Taeil came up behind his husband and put his arm around him. “Oh leaving? But I haven’t done the bouquet toss!” 

 

“Mr. Lee Moon, we can do it right now,” Taeyong was liking the sound of their names combined. It just rolled together nicely.

 

Taeil brightly smiled and a crowd of all the singles and unmarried was formed behind him. Jaehyun stood there, too, with Doyoung clinging on for dear life. Taeil asked if everyone was ready and the flowers escaped his hands and landed directly into Doyoung’s.  _ Wait. Why was his hand out? I swear it was just around my neck a second ago… _

 

Doyoung cutely mumbled something about marriage, boyfriend, and Jaehyun’s name. No one else heard, but from Jaehyun’s expression, it was evident. Jaehyun quickly said goodnight to everyone, as he did not want to be there any longer. Too awkward to stay more.

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Jaehyun decided to walk back to the hotel, as it was only a few blocks away from the venue. He did get some weird stares from passer-byers, as Doyoung was clearly snuggling up to him, but kept his gaze low to not make eye-contact.

 

He entered the lobby and elevator and thankfully no one was on the lift. He did find it a little tricky pressing the button, but managed to get to their floor. He walked back to his room before realizing that that might be weird. However, he didn’t want to wake Doyoung up to ask for his key. Instead, he suffered alone in trying to find his. The movement woke up Doyoung.

 

“Jae?” mumbled Doyoung. “You smell good.”

 

Jaehyun’s heart was beating fast, but he kept his tone calm. “You woke up, sorry.”

 

“No no, sorry to trouble you.” Jaehyun could feel Doyoung yawning.

 

“I was going to put you on my bed, but since you’re awake, do you want to go to your room?”

 

Jaehyun felt Doyoung shake his head. “So comfy.” Jaehyun’s heart was about to burst.  _ So cute and precious. _

 

“O-okay.” Jaehyun opened the hotel door and entered. He made his way over to the bed and set Doyoung on it. “Though I wish you could sleep right away, please wash up and change.” Jaehyun threw him a large shirt and helped Doyoung make it to the bathroom before stripping. Jaehyun changed himself, hanging the suit carefully up in the closet. He turned when he felt someone’s gaze on him.

 

“Your turn.” The shirt Jaehyun gave Doyoung was big for himself, as it was Johnny’s, but it looked huge on Doyoung. Doyoung’s small frame made the shirt look like a dress. Jaehyun couldn’t remove his eyes. 

 

Jaehyun was in and out of the shower, wanting to go to bed as fast as possible. Exhaustion of the week finally catching up. He left the bathroom and saw Doyoung already under the covers, all wrapped up and cute. He went over to the bed to grab a pillow and a blanket so he would sleep on the floor. He respected Doyoung, before anything else.

 

A hand grasped his wrist and pulled him onto the bed. “Stay.”

 

Jaehyun found it was hard to not accept and climbed into the bed. Doyoung and Jaehyun’s limbs became mixed under the covers as Doyoung snuggled closer to Jaehyun’s warmth. “Okay.”

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

_ Extra: _

 

_ “Man, I can’t believe how you guys met. Crazy right?” _

 

_ Jaehyun put his hand on his fiance’s waist. “Maybe to you.” He snuggled his face into Doyoung’s neck, which was covered in foundation. _

 

_ “Fate is weird in a way, but it worked out,” Doyoung lightly whispered. _

 

_ “We only met because I took the last flight. And somebody over here,” Jaehyun half-heartedly glared at Taeyong, “wanted me to get on another flight.” Everyone laughed. Taeyong and Taeil congratulated them once more before walking away. _

 

_ It was just Jaehyun and Doyoung now. “Jae?” Jaehyun hummed. “I’ve always wondered. On the night of Taeil’s and Taeyong’s wedding, what did you say to me?” _

 

_ Jaehyun laughed. “It’s been five years, bunny!” _

 

_ “Still. I only remember you stealing my charm.” _

 

_ Jaehyun smiled down at Doyoung. “I thought you wouldn’t need that lucky charm anymore.” _

 

_ “What?! Why? I loved that charm!” _

 

_ “I wanted to be your lucky charm.” _

 

_ Doyoung’s face turned bright red. “Oh Jae…” _

 

_ “I know it’s sappy, but-” _

 

_ Doyoung cut him off with a kiss. “It’s cute. I love it.” _

 

_ “I love you.” _

 

_ “I know.” Doyoung smiled and kissed him again. “I love you, too.” _


End file.
